


I know you do

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Tuesday found himself on the cliff's edge of somewhere in the EDZ. Watching below as the waves crashed at the jagged rocks at the bottom.





	I know you do

Tuesday found himself on the cliff's edge of somewhere in the EDZ. Watching below as the waves crashed at the jagged rocks at the bottom.

The fall from here would be painful. He knows that much. At least now he has Azalea to bring him back if he was to "mysteriously fall off the cliff."

But he doesn't fling himself off the cliff. He balls his hands up in his lap and shuts his eyes.

He doesn't here to the heavy fall of boots or the sudden chill in the air as someone stands behind him. Or if he did hear them, he decided to ignore it.

"You know we all care about you, right?" The voice tells him. Tuesday lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Turning his face upwards towards the darkening sky. Feeling the fleeting moments of sunlight on his cheeks.

"I know you do." He says, feeling defeated. Allowing his shoulders to rest.

He doesn't need to put his guard up around him, he knows that. Though, he's still coming off of 20 years of being secluded from anything that even resembled a guardian.

The Titan comes and sits down beside him. Shoulders brushing and knees knocking together awkwardly before shifted to a better spot.

The Warlock finally turns to look at the other. Yep, it was Plasma alright. A semi-broken smile spread on his face as he turned to look back out towards the water.

The Exo rests a hand at the small of Tuesday's back. The other feeling his skin tingle and itch at the contact. Once more, Tuesday has to force himself to relax his shoulders.

The two don't say anything more, the Warlock allowing himself to rest his head in the crook of Plasma's neck. The two comforting one another in the quiet.


End file.
